Encore (PewdieCry)
by cations
Summary: Felix Kjellberg is constantly having dreams about Pewdiepie; a person that does not exist - at least not in his universe. Co-worker Cry finds out about this happenings and tries to help Felix discover who this Pewdiepie-person is. /This is a PewdieCry fan fiction!
1. Authors Note

Salutations; this is my first PewdieCry ff, and the first ff I post on Wattpad; so please bear with me.  
I am definitively not a writer, neither I have perfect grammar/spelling; I'll try my best though!

Anyways,

The fanfiction revolves around the life of Felix Kjellberg; a young man that carries a normal life working at a graphic design company. What makes him different (per say) is the fact that he constantly dreams about Pewdiepie; some sort of celebrity on the internet.  
We are then introduced to Cry, Felix's co-worker who later revels knowing who this Pewdiepie guy is; despite not existing in their universe.

So the story may get confusing at times, but I'll try to lay it out as best as I can.  
English isn't my mother tongue, so writing this fanfiction will take some time.

This fanfic is for my friend Katie at ! Also, this one goes to my dearest friends on the skype squad (Melissa, Itzel, Camila, Daniela, Kumi and the rest...:') I'm so bad with names I'm sorry) who still believe on me, even though I have no idea of what I'm doing. Thanks for supporting this lil' project of mine.

On another note; I will include some nsfw (aka lemon and/or smut) as we go deeper into the story. Expect bad words as well, I'm ever so sorry.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Italics + bold: dream  
Italics: Thoughts  
Bold: things that kind of need to be pointed out(?xD) + Author's Note.

~Felix's P.O.V.~

 _ **"Hey- hey- hey- what is up guys? My name is Pewdiepie! And yeah today we're gonna celebrate, 'cause I got 100 subscribers (...) omg 100 subscribers booosh pewpew-pewpew Okay I shouldn't do sound effects; but anyway to a lot of people 100 subscribers is probably an insignificant amount of people, but to me, it means a lot. I just want to thank you guys so much"**_

-beep beep beep-

The tumultuous sound of the alarm clock woke me up. I stretched an arm and tapped on the off button of the alarm clock to stop the sound. As I stood up and walked into the bathroom, I tried to recall what happened in my last dream. That dream was so weird; yet, it seems like that guy's having a lot of fun with his life. I've been dreaming with this Pewdiepie person for the last 4 months or so. Who is he though? I've never put any thought into it. I shook the thought out of my head. It's probably some guy from the tv or whatever.

After completing my morning routine (which involves taking a bath, eating, putting on clothes, etc.) I got into my car and drove for about 15 minutes, eventually getting to the building were I work at.

I sighed as I got into my office, way up on the 10th floor of the building. Dropping my stuff into the table and sitting down on my chair I thought: I bet Pewdiepie's having fun right now. I chuckled.

The day passed rather slowly, I began sketching a logo design for some new store. After a while I decided to check and reply some e-mails, then I just looked through the window. Being the only one in the room feels somewhat lonely. The other people in the building worked in rooms along with 2 or 3 more people, I could always hear them laugh and joke around; which was nice, I guess.

I felt ever so tired, maybe resting for a bit won't hurt.

 _ **(? person's voice) How's it going bros; my name... is**_  
 _ **(pewdiepie) wha? PEWDIEPIE! (Pewdiepie and the other person laughed)**_  
 _ **(pewdiepie): and welcome to Cry of Fear, with Cry.**_

 _ **(Cry - which was the name of the owner of the other voice) i-i-i we're police men**_  
 _ **(Pewdiepie) I like how you-**_

I moved the mouse around and clicked random places. Less than 1000 views, uploaded May 2nd, 2012-

knock knock knock

Ah, I've been woken up again.

"Coming!" I called out

I slightly opened the door, some guy with a white poker-faced mask stood there, holding a pile of papers.

"'Sup" he said  
I remained silent.

"I came to drop these papers, I guess they're yours or something" the man said

"Ah, alright" I replied pointing at a table next to my desk while I opened the door completely; stepping aside.

I looked at the digital clock on the wall, May 2nd, 2012. 5:40 pm. The sun was setting down; the office and everything/everyone on it had a nice orange shade.

 _What a weird day._

The man finished putting the papers on the table. "Really nice office you have." he said

"Thank you."

He then turned around, we were standing at opposite sides of the room; but facing each other. Even though he was wearing a mask, I felt his eyes on me.

The other young man giggled.

"You... kinda look like Pewds."

 _ **Author's Note: YOOOO' Hi! Um, leave a comment please! If you have any idea, please tell it to me so I can squeeze it into the story! Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2

-Felix's POV-

"Who's Pewds?" I said confused

"Pewdiepie." The other man replied

"You know who Pewdiepie is!? If you do, please, please tell me about him" I was astonished, millions of thoughts were racing through my head as this other guy spoke.

"Well you see..." The masked man turned his face down slightly. "I kind of have these... memories, yeah. I kind of know who he is because he was Cry's friend."

"I don't understand." I said, completely confused.

"I'll try to word it out better." He said, leaning on my desk. "One day while I was working, I kind of spaced-off. Suddenly, I just started remembering things about Cry. I don't exactly know what he does, but I do know it was some sort of video thing; perhaps. I remember many of his friends like Scott, Russ, Red... and Pewdiepie."

When hearing Cry talk, I felt more and more confused, I couldn't bring myself to speak; so I let him continue to tell everything he knew.

"I tried looking for Cry for at least half a year." He continued, "After not finding anything about Cry or his friends I decided to give up on it..."

The sun set completely. The room turned completely dark, I sighed and turned on the light.

"So Pewdiepie and Cry don't exist?" I asked

"At least not in this planet." Was the other man's reply.

"I often dream about Pewdiepie... My dreams are about watching him on my computer"

"Hm... You know. This is clearly strange. We should try talking about this per say, tomorrow? Lunch? We could have more time to talk. I kinda have to go, man"

"A-ah, sure, sure. We can meet up at the terrace tomorrow."

"Okay." Was his reply. He then proceeded to move out of the room, waving his hand as a goodbye for some seconds.

The rest of that day was boring. I got home, ate, and then went to sleep.

 ** _Pewdiepie: "I feel like you're a ghost in the room with me, Cry."_**

 ** _Cry: "I mean, we pretty much are. I'm Aiden. From Beyond Two Souls."_**

beep beep beep!

Morning routing.

Drive to the building.

Work.

Lunch.

I had my second Cry-related dream yesterday.  
I went to the terrace.  
There, I was greeted by the masked man.

-TIME SKIP-

 _Work is so exhausting. This office is depressing._

I looked on the date on the wall-calendar. July 2, 2012.

 _I don't remember exactly what happened the following days_

 _But I do remember some things. Everyday we came up to the terrace_  
 _(which we both started calling roof) with the other man. We were always talking about my dreams, Pewdiepie, computers, work, food, funny/embarrassing experiences, and whatnot._

 _We grew closer each day. I found out so many things about this man._

 _His name is Ryan._

 _He was born June 11th._

 _He has 2 dogs and one cat._

 _One time he found a box of baby chickens in his garden._

 _He has a deep voice, and an adorable laugh._

It was lunch time yet again, I stood up from my chair and walked to the terrace. I was greeted by Ryan.

"'Sup Pewds!"

"Hi Cry" I grinned

"Did you missed me?"

I laughed.

 _We were so alike. We even nicknamed ourselves Cry and Pewdiepie after talking too much about the two other non-existent people._

 _I don't know when it happened, but we started holding hands. Not only that, we also started sitting together on the roof. We cooked and brought lunch for each other and we ate it together. Somedays, we would call ourselves "babe", "love", or some other cliché thing; then we laughed, and I would feel Ryan squeeze my hand_.

I checked my wrist-clock. "Lunch time is almost over." I said.

"Ow, too bad. We were having a blast." Ryan replied, laughing.

I leaned closer to Ryan, kissing him on the cheek. He laughed, and so did I.

"See you tomorrow bro" I said, blushing a bit.


End file.
